


Patience

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Doom (2005), Karl Urban - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Come Marking, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper's spending some quality time on his knees, but for whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

John Grimm “Reaper” was on his knees. Strong fingers sunk deep into his soft, dark hair, massaging into the back of his head. He purred his delight at the simple touch. “Are you going to be a good boy for me, John?”

“Yes, Sir.” His voice was quiet and serious.

“Close your eyes for me John.” Reaper obeyed and was rewarded with a hot, stiff cock rubbing against his lips. John longed to kiss the velvet softness, to lick his tongue out and taste the leaking pre-come, but he stay still and obeyed. This was an exercise in patience, in obedience. John wouldn’t fail again.

The cock shifted forward, the head moving up past his lips and nose to rub against the socket of John’s left eye. “Good boy, John. Keep your eyes closed.” The man’s hold on John’s head tightened and he began to fuck his cock against his face in earnest. John could feel his balls slapping the underside of his chin. He moaned.

“Feels good doesn’t it?”

“Mmmm hmmm.”

“Where should I come John? On your face? On your lips?” John moaned again. “In your mouth?” John hummed loudly in response.

He had given himself away. Fuck.

“Gonna come.” The man whispered. “Gonna come all over your pretty face. Open your eyes for me John.” Startling green eyes opened to stare up him. “Good boy.” The first blast of come slapped against his right cheek. John’s cock throbbed in his pants. The second blast hit his left eye and went into his hair and the third was aimed at his plush lips.

“Good boy John, go clean yourself up.”

“Yes, Capt-” John stopped himself in time and the man’s amazingly blue eyes glittered at him. “Yes Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't need to the tell the Karl Urban girls, that our boy tends to be all-encompassing. Having said that, I decided to stretch my wings and see what happens when Reaper and Jim Kirk get together. I don't usually see Jim as the dominant type when he is with Bones, but with Reaper? Well, I was just doing what John told me to do! 
> 
> Let me know if you are interested in more Reaper/Jim Kirk fic or more Reaper fic in general.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and yeah, Bones understands...


End file.
